


Infinite Resource

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, Birth, Breeding, Half world, Impregnation, Other, Pain, Pregnancy, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Experiments, Torture, Trans Character, all around an umpleasent read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half worlds ends up with their prized experiment once again, and just in time as their 'patients' dwindle in numbers. Before the research continues they intend to breed those numbers back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite Resource

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I wrote a fanfic, and instead of updating an existing story i come out with this gross shit ._.

Rocket came out of the inky blakness of unconsciousness stubbornly. He was kneeling on a cold metal floor. His clothing had been stripped from his body and a large belly hung in front of him. He had been captured by some halfworld goons a few weeks before.

Rockets hands were tied to the top of the small kennel, cutting into his wrists as he was passed out and the weight of his body hung from it. Both his legs were spread apart, bent at the knee and tied to the kennels bars, making him feel very vulnerable and out in the open.

The room was dark and incredibly hot, he was sweating, making his fur cling to his body. He wanted to pant but there was a large black gag in his mouth, keeping him from speech. Rocket felt dizzy, the room spun and his stomach gargled, but he didn't feel hungry, until Rocket realized it wasn't a rumble, but a kick. Something solid was moving inside of him. He could feel it-- no them rubbing against his paper thin skin.

Rocket began to tug on his restraints, his eyes big as he saw the shapes pressing against his skin, stretching him as far as he could go before retreating. This wasn't right, Rocket felt himself gaging at the very idea of something living, growing within him. His stomach had long stretch marks from his sides to his navel, his fur was so stretched it looked thin to him now, unlick the thick coat he had before.

When Rocket wore down his small supply of energy he shut his eyes resigning to the fact that he was stuck there. He could only remember a fleeting image of his friends last attempt to grab him before he was in the clutches of the scientists, he remembered being sedated, so drugged he couldn’t make sense of most of what had happened, but he did recall the fear as the halfworlders put something inside of him.

Rocket hadn't noticed until then how swollen his pecks were, even his stomach nubs had swollen skin around them. His nipples were leaking, so full even without stimulation they couldn't hold the milk, the liquid dripped down his belly, following the curve of his massive flesh. He moaned in discomfort, every movement inside of him made his whole stomach tremble.

A throbbing feeling in his gut suddenly flared up, Rocket felt like he couldn't breath, there was sudden massive pressure against his spine and a gush of water soaked his inner thighs. Rocket tried to scream, it was all happening so fast he didn't know what to do.

Rocket began fighting his restraints again, trying to lift his legs or pull his hands down. His struggling made the cage shake. He felt his brood drop downward, wiggling impatiently. Rocket fought it, resisting the urge to help them along. He let out pained and desperate screams from within his throat, eventually capturing the attention of one of his captors who came into the room with a pen and note pad.

Rockets only instinct was to try to move what little he could, escape the inescapable. The pressure in his hips was to much to stand. He could feel the brood kicking his spine and ribs, knocking the air out of his lungs as they try desperately to make more room for themselves in his already swollen gut.

He only had a moment for the panic to set in before one of the babies began stretching him wide. Crowning between his legs, Rocket wished he could get more comfortable but his range of movement was so short, he was stuck upright, knees bruised, legs shaking, arms sore and weak. He looked pleadingly at the man who just took notes.   
Rocket could see his stomach tightening with every contraction, he was feeling dizzy again, Dizzy and ashamed, sore, embarrassed, angry, sad and confused. He shut his eyes tight and bite down on the ball gag as he began to push with the pain. He grunted and let out very pained sounds. He stopped as its head was nearly at the half way point. His body went limp, hanging from his arms again as he rested, taking in large breaths through his nose.

The pain came again much to soon and Rockets body stiffened up again, he heaved down and pushed, but to Rockets added agony the child didn't budge.

The scientist looked up as the caged experiment went limp again. He opened the door and Rocket looked up weakly, eyes full of pain and desperation, but it all went passed the man. He wrapped a measuring tape around Rockets oval midsection and took notes before pressing his gloved hand against the mass, he applied some pressure which made Rocket let out a muffled yelp in pain, more notes were taken as Rocket tried to milti task his focus on birthing the babies and keeping an eye on the man testing him.

Rocket pushed again hard as the man wrote, he grabbed his restraints and squeezed, lifting his knees off the ground as he gave it all his might, feeling a budge, but as he let go of that pressure the child slide further back inside. His stomach was in constant action as all his young wanted to be brought into the world and pushed against the sides of his stomach towards freedom. Rockets eyes swell up with tears, another doctor enters and speaks to the first

“Whats your report?”

“89P13 is about to have its first. The size is proving difficult, a C section may be in out best interest if we intend on breeding more from him”

Rocket felt a hard contraction erupt in his gut, he pushed again, sitting back on his legs as the baby crowned again, this time some blood was pushed out along with it.

“Leave him to it, they will come”

Rockets swollen lips leaked a sticky substance which was supposed to aid with birthing, though Rocket couldn't feel its effects. He leaned forward as much as he could, all his weight once again on his arms. He pushed, jerking his hips back in quick swift motions as he tried to expel the young. He felt it slowly getting wider, telling himself that the worst pain was almost over. The babys head was at the halfway point, Rocket felt like he was being torn apart, his opening burning like it was on fire, every movement made him afraid the child would rip him in two, or tear him passed repair

Another contraction burned within him, his belly clamped down and Rocket pushed once more, tilting his head up to release a muffled scream as the widest girth of the child pops out of him, Rocket relaxes, taking a break as the head hangs between his thighs the fluids of birth drooling out onto the floor.

When the next contraction hit Rocket pushed out it's shoulders, screaming yet again as the infants body slipped out with ease after. Rocket put his bodies weight onto his knees again. He looked down at the child, it was a raccoon pup, wriggling on the ground, making small whimpers as the room was a much colder location then inside of its mother.

Rocket let out a big sigh of agony as the still active pups in his belly fought and rumbled inside of him, he could feel the line up just inside his opening, another child was beginning to crown, Rocket tried to focus, preparing himself for another push until his mind was removed from labour as the halfworlder reached for his new born kit. Rocket let out a feral growl as he thrashed and fought to no avail. He whimpered as the child was removed, then examined, all the while Rocket unintentionally worked on the second. Taking deep laboured breaths as each set of contractions forced it out further.

He heard a loud high pitched whistle come from his baby, instinctual he knew it was in pain and his eyes teared up. Rocket neglected his pushing, not wanting the others to meet the same fate, but as they got all the more routy, he couldn't stop himself, the contractions were to painful, his body acted without permission in bringing them into the world.

The halfworlder brought his pup back to the table, putting it in an empty kennel beside his parents, a large tag on its ear read '89P-1', it looked to be passed out. Tears streamed down Rockets face, soaking his fur. His vagina yawned with another pup, pushing the forehead out, then the snout and chin. Rocket began to choke on saliva, closing his eyes tight and coughing through the gag, he tried to breath but he couldn't catch his breath in time before coughing some more, draining his lungs.

The halfworlder heard the commotion and went to Rocket, taking off the gag and shoving two fingers down his throat to keep his airways clear while Rocket caught his breath “P-paahh-Plea—p-pain..” Rocket struggled to speak, his eyes stinging. “Help me..” His tongue hung out of his mouth as he started to push, the coughing earlier had pushed the baby out a little more, and with a last push it came out onto the floor in a puddle of fluid

The half worlder came to took the coon pup like he had the first

“L-leave it.. p-ple---awwh” Rocket lowered his hips, another child crowned and began to push out. The half worlder looked at him, he put the baby in a cold looking crib and walked over to the experiment. He put his hand between rockets legs, pushing it back into its mother, making Rocket groan

“Dont have them quicker then I can tag them” he warned. The scientist shoved a large plug up Rockets entrance and the raccoon continued to cry

“these vermin will make good patients for out research” He said “but.. raccoons aren't easy to come by” He said to the raccoon, putting the second tagged baby in the cage with the first, its number was '89P-2'

Rocket stomach stirred, red blotches appeared on his skin as he was bruising from all the kicking and moving. “I have to....please, it hurts” He wanted to hug his gut and keep his stomach together, but his sore arms were uncomfortably and permanently above his head.

The scientist removed the plug, relieved Rocket began to push again, it took another 6 minutes before the crowning stopped and he could work on the shoulders, feeling so exhausted he could only push for two or three seconds before exhausting himself and stopping. The halfworlder continued to take notes and inspect the mother, taking notes about his health, fluid colour, breathing pattern. Rocket got the third child out and went limp again, wanting to curl up and let all the pressure in his limbs fall away.

“Three alive. You've been giving us good numbers” He said, seeming surprised by the lack of still borns. He left Rocket to his fourth as he weighed the baby and tagged it '89P-3'

Rocket birthed eleven large raccoon pups in his 18 hours of labour. It had been a half hour since his last contraction. He was beginning to nod off, hanging there in his cage, covered in fluids.  
The scientist was doing his second inspection of the pups, the first child passed away in its cage. He wrote it off and disposed of the body.

Rocket was fine ignoring the man while he tried to rest, that is until the man cut him down and removed the restraints on his legs. Rocket fell hard to the ground, arms worn and shaking from finally being able to rest. He was pulled from his cage, placed on his back on a table, staring up at a bright light. A large needle sunk into his skin, down to his woumb before it ejected the liquid inside it.

Rocket whimpered, getting a sick feeling. He was moved onto his stomach, his legs parted and tail tied down. Another cage was brought into the room, inside was an earth raccoon. “No! No no no!” Rocket make a dash for it, but was held down, struggling with all his might as the raccoon came towards him, sniffing at his rear. Rocket felt like crying, this was wrong, he wasn't a raccoon anymore, he didn't want to be bread by some unintelligent earth species. “Stop!” He was better then this, why didn't they see that “please no!” He felt the raccoon climb over him “I can be better use to you then this I—!” He felt his scruff bit down on and yanked harshly, surely drawing blood. “Peter...Groot...where the fuck are you...” Rocket felt somthing thin and hot press inside of him. He sobbed hot tears, going completly numb as he distanced himself from what was being done to him.

It took near half hour before the animal finished, Rockets face was buried in his hands, having stopped crying as his eyes were impossibly dry and swollen almost to the point where he couldn't open them. “Don't think our work here is for nothing 89P13. Who knows, maybe one of the pups will survive long enough to have similar brain functions as you one day”

Rocket was put away again, joining his hungry pups in a clean new cage. They were eager to feed, fighting over and latching onto the few nipples he had, at least his chest was feeling less raw now and the ordeal seemed to be over, at least for a few more weeks. He took the quiet opportunity to close his eyes and sleep.


End file.
